race of love
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: sesshoumaru wants to participate in a race at the school when he sees kagome and wants to be with her because he loves her and wants her to be his and has a crush on her. when he sees her alone and approaches her he kisses her and she kisses him back.


Header:

Title: race of love

Author/artist: slayergirl21

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Higurashi

Fandom: Inuyasha

Theme: #9. dash

Word count: 1540

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor am I making any money from them I merely borrow them from time to time.

Summary: Sesshoumaru has a race coming up and he wants to particpate but when he sees the new girl Kagome with her friends he wonders when he will get with her and have her be his since she first started school here at shikon high with him and has wanted her for so long but she has been ignoring him knowing about reputation that he quit just for her because he wants to be with since he began loving her and is hard to get to know her with all her friends telling him off and not letting him near her but he sees his chance when she is alone outside in the courtyard of the school at the back of it and he has his chance of getting to know her since he has been in love with her for a long time and wants to express his feelings for her and see where it goes between them together and what he doesn't know is that when she is trying out for the race besides doing her studies she is in love with him but is hard to trust him because of his reputation that he has or hasn't quit from and even if she wants to be with him since she has been in love with him ever since she started at shikon high and seen him on her first day of school she wonders if he actually has feelings for her and is interested in her at all. When she sees him approaching her looking nervous for some reason she wonders what he is nervous about when he reveals his feelings for her and she realizes he loves her she tests him by telling him to prove it whne he kisses her on the lips after grabbing her and pulling her into his arms whispering sweet words to her after pulling away from her but still holding her in his arms when she confesses her feelings for him and that she has loved him for a long time she grabs him and pulls his face down to hers and kisses him back showing more of her love for him in actions with her lips better then words of what she wanted to tell him. The both of them love each other for a long time after they confessed their feelings for each other wondering and not caring about what people think of them being together at all because they want to be together since they love each other.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU and Sesshoumaru is OOC

Notes: this story is merely fictional and has my own ideas of what happens between Sesshoumaru and Kagome being together through each scene and how they interact with each other and others that they meet together. And as the scenes go alog and everybody reads it that they'll love the overall plot of this story besides the scenes and the characters that are in here too. As well as I hope people like and love and enjoy this story too just as much as I loved writing this story fro everyone to read and enjoy a lot as well as love and like too! Also feedback is appreciated and is good for me too because I would love to know all your guys opinions and thoughts and good and helpful comments that I can do with this story that might or will be intersting for people to read since I am also posting it on besides L.J. Too.

Chapter1

Sesshoumaru is in his class paying attention to the teacher and doing his homework and thinking about the race he wanted to participate in when he looks over and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever saw that he loves and has a crush on for a long time.

Knowing Kagome won't go out with him because of her new friends and how she is new here still since yesterday when it was her first day the day before.

He has been wanting to get to know her for a long time not sure about his feelings for even if he loves her andn knows it because he isn't sure if she will reject him for his feelings for her or not.

Even if she knows about his reputation with girls and ignores him and even hates him and won't talk to him because of it and she doesn't know that he quit what he was doing before because he loves her and has been in love with her for a long time.

He just doesn't know how to say it in words especially since her friends have warn her about him and how he treats girls and to not go out with him and trust him which he knew if she will get to know him besides getting to know her.

He could tell her he loves her and confess more of his feelings for her in words since he loves her for a long tim If only he can get close to her without her friends being around her.

He knew he will just wait his time and see if she is alone so he can talk to her like he always wanted for days since she started school with him .

Later in the day after all his classes he noticed someone outside in the courtyard at the back of the school he noticed the blue black hair.

He noticed it was kagome in the courtyard by the trees he smiled and went to the back of the school where the courtyard was to see her and talk to her since he realized that she was alone.

When he reached her he noticed she felt him and turned around to see him coming towards her wondering what he wanted she kept her guard up not trusting what he wanted to talk to her about or wanted to talk to her for that manner and wanting to see if he wanted to particpate in the race as the same time as her.

When he stood in front of her he said to her "kagome I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time and I was hoping you would like to hear me out and hear what I say before you judge me alright".

She nodded her head wondering what he had to say to her to find out what he wanted from her too, he said to her "kagome I have feelings for you and I have been wanting to tell you that for a long time I love you kagome did you know that yet".

Kagome was shocked by what he had to tell her she told him "but what about your reptutation with other girls you know sesshoumaru I may believe you but i'm not sure if you quit what you were doing or not".

Kagome said to him again "because to tell you the truth sesshoumaru i'm not like other girls i'm different and i'm glad i'm different i'm not a slut that you like to hang around or not but I do love you too even so let me say this question are you done with what your doing or not".

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock but knew she had fire in her he told her "I quit doing what I was doing for months now ever since I first saw you at school and I love you and still love you too even fallen in love with you even so what do you have to say this time since I told you the truth".

She was shocked by the truth she seen in his eyes that she was shocked by it she told him "I love you to and have fallen in love with you too since I have loved you for a long time and I have been wanting to tell you for a long time too".

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her pouring his feelings into her through the kiss he was giving her, she was shocked by the kiss but she kissed him back closing her eyes to feel the feeling of his lips on hers.

After he pulled away from her she smiled and he smiled to her knowing that they loved each other for a long time and admitted feelings to each other too.

When he told her "so are you going to participate in the race like me kagome or not", kagome told "yes i'm going to participate in the race and i'm happy that your going to participate in the race too".

She smiled at him and he smiled at her and they kissed again lovign each other for a long time knowing they love each other and never wanted to let go from each other for a while or a long time because they love each other.


End file.
